mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Portal:MySims SkyHeroes Characters
Jenny's Portal Pic }} I BETTER BE IN IT i better be in mysims sky heros if so my plane will be blue with a iphone on it man a iphone is coolTravis6 11:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) }} I mean, you sure if Travis do exist MySims SkyHeroes? For iphone, I think EA doesn't publish that, Lego.}} OMG!!! See here!!! So now we know there be Barney, Lyndsay, Goth Boy (as always), Raven, and Zombie Carl. o.o Not much new stuff on there other than the characters, but oh well. Should try payin' attention to that site now in case it ever updates.}} }} }} }} }} Suits and Stuff }} }} }} }} }} ummm I looked at the website and I saw a blonde dude is this a new character??Corey785 17:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) , I think he isn't Tad or Derek.}} Evelyn Confirmed to be in SkyHeroes Evelyn and DJ Candy have stars, Lyndsay, Barney, and Justice have wings, and Raven, Zombie Carl, and Goth Boy have skulls?? *faints from confusion*}} }} }} }} Riot that was Ace in the MY SIMS RACING SECTION!!!!! See how he is on the car not the the plane??Corey785 13:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) New girl I think the new girl is Sasha because they have the same hair color and eyes (i think), and see the pose she's in? thats the pose for cute sims and her second intrest is cute!Corey785 16:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) }} @Riot: I think so....Corey785 17:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I think ity is Sasha bacause the girls mouth looks like hers without the lipstick. WAIT!!! WHAT IF ITS TAYLOR???!!!! See The Pose Shes In Thats the cute sim pose!!!!!! AND SAME EYES SAME MOUTH!!!!!! But not same hair. Could Be Sasha, Taylor or just a new character Corey785 14:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) }} I think the new girl could be sasha but there is diffrences i totally hope Travis and Leaf are in this game or i will go mentel wait scratch that i already am but anyway cant waitStevenforde 19:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Another without The Rebellion/MorcuCorp I think this is a sequel to My Sims Agents!Shadow The Hedgehog II 17:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Rosalyn and Vic? I just saw Rosalyn and Vic in there My Sims Agents appearance with a plane behind them! Could they be characters?--Shadow The Hedgehog II 17:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Jenny and Jimmy }} Sapphire Look here! }} There are two Alexa Lexingtons...teh player and some random opponent whose name tag says "Alexa Lexington"...}} }} }} It may be a glitch....Corey785 13:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) New girl confirmed to be Mira }} }} }} }} }} It took me 10 times! Corey785 14:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I found these pics. they might be useful. I noticed it Hikari, but I didn't really think it mattered, and WHAT PICS WHO?! Corey785 12:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered Contributer. @ Corey: Look on Dentfaces talk page and the link is there @ Someone: On the tralier there appears to be two Alexa's. one could be Cassandra because the back of their heads are very similar. }} }} It could be what goth boy said, or it could just be somethin they added so people whould be confused.Hipchick 03:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) anyways, I think that's an inbetween thing, idk what i mean. Like, it's her cutscene then it fades into the other, so after it's done fading, she doesn't appear}} Spencer might appear cause on the announcement trailer (22 secs in) on eof the people on the edge could be him AND who's that 2nd from left List of Sims I saw which are confirmed... -I CANNOT BE BOTHERED TO USE MY WORD BUBBLE!-Mayor Zain 08:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) They're the same as the portal Will someone... } |text = This Portal needs updating! }} } |text = ok, but like, how do we get the pictures? }} } |text = That's good but how? }} }} } |text = Try again, cause it would have spoilt the game, but now it shouldn't matter as much. Anyway, we only want a few pictures and possibly the concept artist work cause that is so cool. }} } |text = Omg, i found a trailer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the link is: http://uk.ign.com/videos/2010/09/28/mysims-sky-heroes-army-of-two-trailer?objectid=73133! }} READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! } |text = Omg, i found a trailer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the link is: http://uk.ign.com/videos/2010/09/28/mysims-sky-heroes-army-of-two-trailer?objectid=73133! }} } |text = Oh, but still, could this mean that they were going to be in the actual game, and not just pilots for quick play and Buddy is a quick play pilot but he appears in the story mode at the end with the celebrations, should this be trivia?}} } |text = Also, i have got some pictures for MySims Galaxy, of some sky heroes characters. Should i use them on here cause they're not the best quality? }} Serious Updating some characters are still question marks, some are not wearing right clothes, and some are not even in the portal. Update Serious Updating some characters are still question marks, some are not wearing right clothes, and some are not even in the portal. Missing characters! Some sims like Travis is missing from the list, which this is a stub. There is a few others that's missing, too, I think.-- 00:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Timmy Your comments are well appreciated. If you'd like to help, MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND STOP COMPLAINING. Thanks! Gocubs711 (talk) 00:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I was working on improving the MSSH articles fyi, but I've had to put that on a hold due to school so it's tough titties for now Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:05, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I tell you, I'M NOT COMPLAINING. 23:43, March 11, 2014 (UTC)Timmy Does anyone have a copy of the portal's character box template they could give to me please? I'm gonna start redo-ing the portal Potterfan1997 (talk) 13:30, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Any image editing software Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:01, July 1, 2014 (UTC) SELENA DARLING, WHERE ARE YOU? If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 06:42, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I just checked and it seems I forgot to upload Star's ahaha - but I use an online badge maker :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:35, March 26, 2015 (UTC)